


General Problems

by JedimasterMegan



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Giveaway fic, Medical Conditions, Post-Episode: s04e13 Escape From Kadavo, i was making stuff up to write this fic please don't assume anything medical is correct, tfw you forget taking care of yourself is a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JedimasterMegan/pseuds/JedimasterMegan
Summary: Obi-wan Kenobi is not the… best patient in the world. But he might just have more problems than he’s been letting on.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 200





	General Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Giveaway fic for @obi-hoe on tumblr! This is sort of mentioned in the tags but please don't expect anything medical in here to be accurate, I Know Nothing

“I thank you, the Jedi, and the Republic for saving our lives,” the Governor said.

“Ahsoka is the real hero,” Anakin said, looking at his padawan proudly. “Without her creativity, I don’t think we would have gotten your people to safety.”

“Indeed,” the Governor replied, smiling. He turned to Ahsoka. “Padawan Tano, might I have a word in private?”

“Of course.” Anakin bowed to the Governor and winked at Ahsoka before following Obi-wan and Master Plo.

“It is good to see the Togrutan people safe at last,” Obi-wan said, offering smiles to those they passed.

“Indeed. And it is good to see you safe as well,” Plo said, resting a clawed hand on Anakin’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Master,” he said, offering a small smile of his own. “I just wish we could have done more to stop those slaver _scum_.” He had more than a few _other_ words he could use to describe the Zygerrians. Just thinking of them made his blood boil.

“All in due time, Anakin,” his master replied.

“Sirs!” Kix ran up to them alongside the chief medic of the 104th. Bones was his name, he thought. “You requested us, General Koon?”

“That I did,” the Kel Dor said. “Would you please check Generals Kenobi and Skywalker, as well as Commander Tano and Captain Rex, over for injuries? It was a most difficult mission they have just completed.”

“Yes, sir!” they saluted.

“You needn’t worry about me,” his master said, waving them off. “I’m fine. Take care of the others first.”

“With all due respect, sir…” Bones began. “You just spent a few days in a slave conditioning camp, and I’ve heard you took quite the beating before that. If there’s anyone who needs treatment, it’s you, sir.”

“Really, it’s just a few scratches, I… insist…” His master stumbled.

Anakin was at his side in an instant, letting Obi-wan hang onto him for support. “Obi-wan, are you alright?”

“Yes, yes, I’m fine, Anakin, don’t… don’t worry….”

His master passed out in his arms. Anakin’s legs buckled under the extra weight. “Master!”

Kix supported him from the other side and together they gently lowered Obi-wan to the ground. “I’ve got a pulse, but he’s completely unresponsive,” Kix said, kneeling next to the man.

“His presence in the Force is weak,” Plo said, turning to Bones. “We need to get him to medical _now!”_

“On it, sir!”

“Master!” Ahsoka ran over to his side. “What happened to Master Obi-wan?”

“I- I don’t know, he just… _collapsed_ ,” Anakin replied, running a hand through his hair nervously. “Wait, Snips, are you alright? Are you injured? You’re not about to pass out too, are you?” he rambled, checking her arms, her shoulders, her head, for any visible injuries.

“What? No, Master, I’m fine,” she said, pushing his hands away.

“Are you sure? What about Rex? He was in that camp with Obi-wan, how’s he doing–”

“Sir,” Rex interrupted, walking up to them. “Don’t worry about me. I’m a little bruised, but nothing a check-up with Kix won’t fix.”

“I want to see all three of you get a check-up, actually,” Kix said, standing up. “When it comes to your well-being, I outrank _all_ of you. So, respectfully, I order you three up to the med-bay. We’ll take care of General Kenobi.”

Bones came running back with two other men and a stretcher. “I’ve got him stabilized,” Kix said as they lifted up.

“Good,” the other medic replied. “Let’s get him outta here.”

“Remember,” Kix reminded them sternly. “Up to the med-bay. No buts.”

He turned on his heels and joined the team rushing Obi-wan out of the hanger.

“Guess we’re going to the med-bay?” Ahsoka said, looking between Anakin and Rex as she tried to add some levity to the situation.

“That is what Kix ordered you to do, yes,” Plo remarked, resting a hand on her shoulder. “Come, I’ll go with you. Perhaps by the time we get there, they’ll know a bit more about Master Kenobi’s condition.”

Anxiety curled tight in Anakin’s chest as they followed the path the medics left out of the hanger. He had a bad feeling about this.

~~

Anakin rubbed a hand over his face, mindful of the bacta patches he still had covering the burns on his neck. Two days since they got back from the mission and Obi-wan still hadn’t woken up. Anakin had been sitting by his bedside ever since the medics had released him.

“Before you ask, _yes_ , I _have_ been cleared by the medics.”

Anakin looked up at his padawan. “I won’t need to comm Kix to confirm that, will I?” he said, smirking.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and pulled up a chair. “Please. If I had escaped, half of the 501st would already be here looking for me.” She looked over at the bed and her face fell.

“I always thought of Master Obi-wan as so strong or– or almost _untouchable_ , but now I….”

“I know, Ahsoka. I know.” He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. It wasn’t comfortable, what with the arms of their chairs stuck between them, but neither of them protested.

“By the way,” Ahsoka said, her voice muffled slightly by the way her head rested against him. “Wolffe caught up with me in the hallway. He said we’ve rendezvoused with the 212th and that Commander Cody’s on his way over.”

“Might want to change that to ‘is already here.’” The gold-clad Commander walked into their sectioned off part of the med-bay, helmet tucked under his arm. He gave each of them a small nod of his head before pulling up a chair of his own.

He looked over at Obi-wan’s comatose form and sighed. “What kriffing mess have you gotten yourself into now, General?” Cody ran a hand over his face and Anakin wondered if he had ever seen the Commander look so tired.

“When’s the last time you slept?” he asked.

Cody let out a weak chuckle. “Probably around the same time _you_ last slept.”

“I haven’t slept since the mission.”

“You can’t exactly complain about me then, can you?”

“Cody does have a point, Anakin.” He looked over at the bed to see Obi-wan, awake and coherent, trying to push himself up on his elbows. All three of them were up by his side in an instant.

“Master!” Ahsoka exclaimed. “You’re awake!”

“Why, yes, I do believe I am. Anakin, is that really necessary?” he said as Anakin carefully pushed on his chest until he was laying back down. It scared him how little of a fight his master put up.

“Yes, it is. You’re not getting out of this bed until the medics give you _express_ permission to,” he said, crossing his arms and fixing Obi-wan with a glare. “Don’t make me station troops here to watch you.”

“I really don’t think I’m injured enough to warran–

"Pardon my language, but _bullshit_ , General,” Cody said, cutting him off. “You’ve been comatose for _two days_. I don’t need a medic to tell me something’s wrong.”

“Just your luck, Commander, you’ll be getting that anyways.” Helix stepped out from behind the sectional curtains.

“I’ve been corresponding with Kix and Bones about your care. They sent me the results of the tests and scans they ran,” the chief medic said, scrolling through his datapad. “And I gotta say, sir, you _really_ kriffed yourself over this time.”

“Well. It can’t be as bad as that time on Geonosis,” Obi-wan said.

“No, it’s worse,” Helix replied. “You’ve got four broken ribs and a fractured radius, and you’ve hyperextended both your knees and sprained your right ankle. Multiple cases of bruising and lacerations, and it’s also highly probably you’re suffering from a concussion.”

Obi-wan blinked. “I don’t see how that’s worse than–”

Helix held up a hand. “I wasn’t finished yet, General. After conducting a full body scan on you, we found that your liver is highly damaged. It’s so far gone that I’m not sure even bacta or tissue transplants will save it. Failure is near imminent at this point.”

Obi-wan opened his mouth like he was going to say something but Helix kept on going. “You’re severely dehydrated and malnourished, something I suspect has been going on for _far_ longer than the beginning of this mission, and you have one of the worst cases of adrenaline poisoning I’ve ever seen. Your brain scans were off the charts, which Bones has helpfully informed me that means you’ve exhausted yourself in the Force as well.”

Everyone’s jaws dropped as Helix finished. The only sound in the room was the beeping and hum of the various monitors. Even his master was strangely quiet.

“Damn,” Cody said, finally breaking the silence.

“What he said,” Ahsoka agreed. Anakin threw her a glance before turning to his master.

“Master, have– have you not been taking care of yourself _at_ _all?”_ he shouted.

Obi-wan frowned. “I’ll admit that I was a little lax–”

“A little?!”

“–in my self-care, but I never thought… Oh, _Force_.” His master brought a hand to his face, breathing heavily.

Anakin was mad at Obi-wan, mad at him for pretending like he was fine all the time when _clearly_ , he _wasn’t_. But all it took was one look at his master and that anger dissipated.

“I’m sorry,” Obi-wan whispered, voice cracking at the end.

“It’s okay,” Anakin murmured back, grabbing his chair and pulling it closer to the bed. He grabbed Obi-wan’s other hand as he sat down, flesh against flesh, and squeezed it tight. “It’s okay.”

“We’ve put you on painkillers and attached a nutrient drip to your IV,” Helix said, voice a little softer with sympathy. “Kix applied bacta where he could, but what you really need is an extended dip in a tank. They would have put you in earlier but we had to make sure you would wake up first.”

“Well, he’s up,” Cody said, turning to his medic. “How soon can we get him in that tank?”

“I’ve already messaged Bones, he and his team are prepping a tank now.”

The Commander nodded. “Good.”

“That’ll help with most of the problems,” Helix began. “We’ll reevaluate the situation with your liver once you’re out. General Koon has offered to help with the Force exhaustion and, General Skywalker, I assume you’ll be dealing with that as well?”

“Yes,” Anakin replied. “I’ll talk to General Koon once we’re finished here.”

Helix ticked off a few things on his datapad. “You have a few minutes before the tank will be ready. I suggest you four discuss what needs to be done about the General’s more _self-destructive_ behaviors. I’ll be outside prepping a few more things if you need me.”

“Thank you, Helix,” Obi-wan said, removing the hand from his face. The medic offered a small salute as he left.

Cody turned to Obi-wan immediately. “Sir. As your Commander and person in charge of making sure you stay _alive_ , I have a few proposals.” The way he said it made Anakin think they were less _proposals_ and more _very strongly worded suggestions that Obi-wan would listen to if he knew what was good for him._

His master sighed. “Alright. Let’s hear them.”

“Number one,” the Commander began. “You have to eat more. At least twice a day. I’ll set up a rotation with the men to make sure you are if I have to.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Obi-wan insisted. “It’s a deal.”

Cody nodded. “Number two. I know you think mediation equals sleep, but as we’ve seen, it clearly does not.” He glared at Obi-wan. “No more skipping out on sleep.”

“Done.”

Cody crossed his arms. “Alright. Number three. Weekly check-ups.”

Obi-wan frowned at the words.

“Cody’s right, Master,” Anakin said. “I know you hate going to the healers and the medics, but you _need_ to make sure you’re healing, especially with your liver.”

“I’ll consider changing it to every two weeks if it seems like you’re doing well,” Cody conceded.

“Please, Master Obi-wan?” Ahsoka had been mostly silent up until then, but now she stood in front of her grandmaster, bright eyes wide and a slight pout on her face. “We’re worried about you. We just want to make sure you’re okay and that you stay that way.”

Anakin would have to high five his padawan later. She knew _exactly_ the right buttons to press.

Obi-wan took a deep breath, looking like he would have argued had he not started coughing. Anakin looked at him pointedly once the fit passed.

His master sighed. “Fine. Weekly check-ups it is.”

Helix walked back in. “The tank’s good to go. We’re ready for you, General.”

Anakin turned to his master one last time. “You promise you’ll take better care of yourself once you get out?”

Obi-wan grabbed his hand again. “I promise.” He meant it. Anakin could tell.

He stepped back as other medics with armor painted in 104th gray pulled in a stretcher and carefully transferred his master over.

“Do try to not get into any trouble while I’m out. I won’t exactly be around to bail you out,” Obi-wan said dryly.

“I seem to remember trouble always following you around,” Anakin retorted. “Or have you forgotten all the times I was the one who saved _you_ , old man?”

“Now wait, just a minute, Anakin–”

“Helix, you better get him out of here now,” Ahsoka said. “Otherwise they’ll be going at it forever.”

“Yes, sir,” Helix said, smirking as he pushed the stretcher out.

“He’ll be okay, won’t he, Master?” Ahsoka asked.

“He _better_ be okay. I’m not dealing with finding another General,” Cody grumbled.

Anakin wrapped his arm around Ahsoka again. “I believe that’s a yes, Snips.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at @its-captain-sir on tumblr now, come say hi! :D


End file.
